<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Fun of the Fair by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591354">All the Fun of the Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collab prompt, Ex-Military Q, Fun fair, M/M, the poor stallholder wishes these people would just go away and leave him alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q enjoy a day out at a fun fair. Or, they <em>were</em> enjoying it, until James started sulking because he couldn't win a prize at the shooting gallery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Fun of the Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/gifts">MrKsan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the trope prompt table - Ex-military Q</p>
<p>Also for the collab prompt table - Ksan prompted "Q and Bond in an amusement park (for some reason - a mission?) And they go over those stands that you need to shoot things to get the giant unicorn. Or like, whack a mole. Maybe Bond is losing at them cause those games always have a trick behind them, maybe Q knows the trick and wins Bond a giant pink teddy bear, you decide." I hope you like it, Ksan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But I’m a sharpshooter, Q! This shouldn’t be that hard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Poor James always became so indignant when his super special spy skills were called into question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to a fun fair before, James? Not for a mission, just for fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowned, as if he wasn’t sure why Q was asking. Q had his answer before James even opened his mouth to admit that he hadn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the trick to knocking down the targets isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hit the bullseye. They’re weighted. You have to hit them slightly lower down. Like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q ignored the affronted “hey!” from the stallholder for giving away his secret, and proceeded to shoot down all of the targets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did they teach you that trick about missing the bullseye in the Army? In the Navy, they teach us to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit </span>
  </em>
  <span>our targets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> roll his eyes at this, and elbowed his partner in the ribs. Ever since James had learned that Q used to be in the Army before transferring over into government intelligence, he had taken every opportunity to tease him for it. Apparently, James Bond took the Army-Navy rivalry seriously. Q couldn’t wait to drag him to the annual rugby match at Twickenham next month. It would certainly be an interesting day out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you idiot. I had a summer job at Alton Towers during uni. No one else wanted to run the prize games because it meant standing up all day, so I’d always volunteer. They all have some sort of trick to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Q said, noticing the annoyed stallholder waiting for their attention, “do you want the giant pink teddy bear, the giant purple unicorn, or the giant green… is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>komodo dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>